Finally Mating
by untainted-miko
Summary: This a lemmony side-line from the story The Aristocratic Prince and the Miko.This is just a one shot.Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or Sesshoumaru; but I do own this fic. Enjoy!

It was the night they had both waited an eternity for. It was the night they would become mates for life. Sure Sesshoumaru had done...STUFF to her before; but he always told her that only after her task was completed would he officially make her his mate. Now that she sat in the dark room alone she was kinda having second thoughts. How would mating with a demon change her? She heard the door open then close ever so softly. She knew her soon to be mate had entered.

Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's distress and as soon as he reached her pulled her into a tight embrace. He loved her no matter what, and now he would be free to mate with her and make her his wife for as long as he lived. Sure he didn't know what would happen seeing as she was a miko of incredible power; but he was still willing to try for the sake of their love. He placed a finger under her chin bringing her deep brown eyes to meet his amber one. She looked so beautiful in her white and pink kimono. It contrasted perfectly with her long black hair. All night while the banquet was taking place he had to resist an extremely strong urge to pounce on her and devour her delicious body.

"Sesshou-kun," she whispered as she raised her hand to gently trace the magenta markings of his heritage.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? This will be a lifetime commitment." His voice sounded heavy with worry. He didn't want her to do something she might regret later on. He couldn't bear the thought of that.

Kagome's hand left his cheek only to run her fingers through his long silver tresses.

"There isn't anything I want more than this...Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to kiss her soft tender didn't refuse; instead she flicked out her tongue and licked his bottom lip teasingly. Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped his tongue around her own sucking at it. His arms laced around her small waist pulling her closer to him. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss only to start kissing and nipping at her neck. He tugged at her kimono sleeves exposing more of her delicious skin.

Kagome reached down, boldly grasping his pulsating cock. What she heard was a sharp intake of breath; this pleased her. They had gotten this far on countless occasions but tonight, they were going to do it all. Kagome undid his obi letting his pants drop to the floor, his hakama went next. She placed her hands firmly on his chest feeling all his ripped muscles. He was so toned and perfect; his muscles were neither overworked nor scrawny, they were just enough for him to be drop dead gorgeous.

Before he knew it Kagome had already had him mostly undressed, "You're getting very good at this miko-san," he taunted.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I did take training from the best." She smirked at her smart comment.

"That...will cost you, love."

With that Sesshoumaru undressed her completely. One fluid movement was all he needed. He lifted her up and Kagome wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. He led them onto the bed; it's soft sheets rustling with their movements. Sesshoumaru was on top. He kissed her feverently while one hand cupped her breast, the other hand supported his weight above her. He rubbed his aching dick against her inner thigh eliciting a low moan from Kagome. This only made his beast more hungry for her. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss.

"Kagome...when the mating starts I won't be able to control my inner inu. Please forgive me of whatever it may do."

Sesshoumaru's voice held so much love and compassion that all Kagome could do was comply. She loved him..all of him, no matter what; she also kinda wanted so experience the untamed side of Sesshoumaru. Kagome took his cock in her hand, stroking it gently. Sesshoumaru hissed at the movement bucking against her hand wanting more. As she guided his member to her entrance he stopped her.

"Not yet, I want to taste all of you first."

"But...Sesshou-kun...I need you now.."

Sesshoumaru looked up into her brown eyes, her eyelids heavy with desire. her voice pleading with him to give her what she wanted. Ther scent of her arousal permeanted the air, almost drunking him. he anted to taste the place where that sweet scent was emanating from. He made a trail of small kisses through her breast, over her stomach and to the place where he would soon devour. She smelled heavenly. He felt as though he could set up tent there forever. The thought of it made his dick twitch; he couldn't wait to have his woman every day however many times he wanted, where he wanted...whatever position he wanted. All these thoughts made him eager. He finally reached her pussy. It was leaking with all of her juices. He lapped them up hungrily; wanting more. First he teased her outter walls, then proceeded to assault her clitoris. Then he inserted a finger, he made sure to be very mindful of his claws. One finger didn't seem to be enough, he inserted another.

Kagome moaned in utmost pleasure. Sesshoumaru was making her feel so horny and sexy she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, please Sesshou, fuck me."

That was all it took to send Sesshoumaru over the edge. To hear his angel say just naughty words to him, made him go wild inside. He positioned his cock above her entrance inching it in slowly. He knew this was her first time and was mindful not to hurt her. He loved her so much all he wanted to do was give her untamed pleasure.

Kagome winced at the pain. When Sesshoumaru's cock was all the was in she demamnded that he stay put and not move a muscle inside her. Soon enough though, her need to be fucked by her lover grew stronger. She bucked her hips as to give him the okay. slowly he started moving in her.

"You're so tight, love. I think I might come right now." Sesshoumaru moaned at her vice like grip.

"No Sesshou, don't come yet, I want to come too."

Sesshoumaru pounded into her tight virgin pussy over and over again until his inner beast over took him. His eyes changed. They had turned blood red and his magenta strips became distorted and jagged on his face. In short he looked like a very vicious...yet sexy version of Sesshoumaru. The sex got rougher. The beast wanted to claim her now. Kagome saw this and tilted her head slightly as to give him better access. Sesshoumaru smirked. He neared her neck. He snaked out his long demon tongue and licked her neck, then withought warning his fangs elongated and sunk themselves deep into Kagome's neck.

Kagome screamed, it had hurt, but she suddenly bit into his neck causing him to growl in pleasure. Before they both knew it their sacred dance was done and they had mated. Sesshoumaru rolled off her and onto the bed. Kagome snuggled up next to him. Both parties were panting breathlessly. Sesshoumaru finlly caught his breath.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked, his voice worried.

"Hai, Sesshou-kun., I'm fine. You bit me pretty hard though." she winced as she touched the sore bit mark.

Sesshoumaru snickered, "I couldn't help it. After hearing you ask me to fuck you, I just couldn't take it anymore. So it's your fault for sounding to sexy."

He rolled over her pinning her down onto the bed, "By the way, I'm not quite done with you yet Miko-san."

Kagome blushed. She couldn't believe she had finally done it. Sesshoumaru and her were finally together, and no one was going to change that.

* * *

A/N: whew, that was my first lemon. sorry if it was kinda short. I just got so frustrated with the other story. so i just decided to write this lemon. anyway please review thanks!


End file.
